Modern construction practices utilize wood beams, or studs, that are assembled or preassembled into various configurations to construct the frame of a dwelling or a building. Framing configurations can include structures such as trusses, gables, rafters, joists, sill plates, posts, supports, scaffolding, and so forth. Different sizes and grades of wood can be used depending on the structural necessities of the particular part of a structure being framed. For example, studs such as two-by-fours are commonly used to frame wall sections where the forces are generally vertical, while two-by-six or bigger studs are common for floor joists which have to support substantial horizontal forces as well.
Some configurations utilize wood beams placed at right angles to one another. For example studs used to frame wall sections are generally in horizontal and vertical orientations. These configurations tend to be relatively easy to position and secure to one another as the various surfaces of the studs are also at right angles which facilitates attachment to adjoining beams by nails, screws, and other means. However, other configurations such as trusses and rafters, utilize wood beams positioned at various angles relative to one another, depending upon the specific ways the structure is engineered to carry loads or based on the desired slope of a roof.